This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with antenna structures that prevent accessory interference.
Electronic devices often include antennas. For example, cellular telephones, computers, and other devices often contain antennas for supporting wireless communications.
It can be challenging to form electronic device antenna structures with desired attributes. In some wireless devices, the presence of conductive housing structures can influence antenna performance. Antenna performance may not be satisfactory if the housing structures are not configured properly and interfere with antenna operation. Device size can also affect performance. It can be difficult to achieve desired performance levels in a compact device, particularly when the compact device has conductive housing structures. Challenges also arise when attempting to accommodate accessories that operate in conjunction with an electronic device. Antenna performance can be adversely affected due to coupling between the antenna and an accessory plug and cable or other conductive structures in the vicinity of the device.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved wireless circuitry for electronic devices such as electronic devices that can be coupled to accessories.